InFAMOUS: Origins
Chapter One: Alden Tate I looked outside of my tent and saw that my army was waiting for me. I saw that Kuo had been taken prisoner by therebels. I asked why they had Kuo held prisoner. They told me to give the power of the beast over to their leader or they would kill Kuo so i did. I helped Kuo up just as their leader who they referred to as the General was about to say something. He told them he had the beast's power and that if anyone challenged his authority that they would be immediately executed. Kuo told me that i could get more powers but that the process was risky. I had kept all of her and Nix's powers not to mention all the powers i got from the blast cores. She showed me a machine that could allow me to have all of my enemies powers. She said that the NSA had created this machine to study a conduit's past and abilities. She called it the Codex. She strapped me in and i chose Alden Tate first. I was born to the leader of the first sons. I had it all. Money. Power. Respect. My Name is Alden Tate and this is my story. I lost my father when i was thirteen and the first sons allowed me to train my abilities. With enough practice i was able to pick and throw things with my mind. They were proud of me. They knew i had talent and potential. I had learned to create a powerful ball of telekinetic energy and throw it at a person increasing the gravity around them. I had honered my father's memory. I will lead them into the future. I am fifteen now and my abilities are going stronger. Then one day a mysterious man appeared and challenged me for control of the First Sons. I shouldn't have accepted that challenge but i was young and naive so i did. I fought him with everything i had but it wasn't enough. I was cast out I then began focusing on making my abilities stronger. After a week i had learned to levitate myself into the air. I had began reading people's minds and i could see the conduit gene. I practiced my abilities until i could control others minds and make them do what I wanted them to. Every night i thought about my fight with Kessler and i wouldn't sleep because i would train until I collapsed. I wanted power so badly. When i was fourty i met a young mentalist named Sasha. She was a very gifted mentalist. I knew one day that we would meet again. Another ten years passed and my abilities were much stronger when I ransacked the First Sons base in San Ceresco. I found out that Kessler had erased all of my father's research. It took me twenty years to find him but I finally managed track Kessler down to Empire City but when i got into the Warren and saw all theConduits it had to offer a huge blast occured. I was knocked out and i could feel the power surging through me enhancing my powers greatly. I was comatose for about a week but thanks to the homeless people of Empire City i was revived. I asked them to join me and rally up and kill Kessler. My army of homeless rose up and captured control of the Warren. I met Sasha again when i was walking around and she tried to seduce me into giving her control of my army but i saw through her deception and had a group of Dust Men escort her out of the Warren. I sent a group of Dust Men supress the police so that i have complete control over the warren. I also had them turn the power off on the whole island so that none may challenge my authority. I practiced my powers for a few weeks. Kuo unhooked me so I could rest my body. Before resting however I went outside and saw what the new beast had done. San Ceresco was like Empire City after the blast full of homeless people only then he realised that he was hallucinating about Empire City but not from his own point of view it was from Alden's point of view and it showed Alden chasing some First Sons but they shot him in the leg and he yelled "Jessica" before the vision passed. "What the hell" i asked myself. I asked Kuo about it but she simply said "It's simply a by-product of gaining Alden's powers. We can stop if you want. Now go get some rest." I did and when i woke up kuo was sitting over me. I told her "Good morning Kuo". She replied "Good Morning Cole". I asked "is there was any particular reason for you standing over me like that." "No lets get started" she replied. She hooked me in. After a few weeks i heard from my dust men "Sir Sasha has been defeated by someone named Cole Macgrath." I had my men kidnap a civilian and hold him prisoner because this Cole person would come and rescue him. Chapter 2: Kessler Kuo got me off the machine stating that i now had all of Alden's powers and that we needed to get out of the city. I asked her "Why do we need to leave and where are we going." "I'm taking you to Greece." she replied. "Why Greece." i asked. "Because that is where it is safest for the Codex." she said. I didn't say a word and just went with her enjoying Alden's power of levitation on the way there. When we got there she strapped me in again and told me "don't worry about the hallucinations." Thats easy for her to say. She says its normal for them to happen to subjects. I chose Kessler next. I woke up and said "Good Morning Trish, Good Morning Danielle and Jasmine." I went to work as normal. I'm nothing special just a bike courier. One day however i discovered i had eletrical superpowers while i was at work. I accidently fried one of my Co-workers when i shook his hand so i took my family and left the city after telling trish about it. We fled the city and went to New Marais with Zeke. Zeke told me on the way there "Damn brother first the truck incident and now you got electricity coming out of your hands." "Yeah to be honest man it scares the shit out of me. Whats happening to me Zeke." i replied. Trish came out on the deck and asked "Cole are you alright. You seem normal now so maybe it was just some freak accident." "God i hope so." I replied. "Where are the kids trish." i asked. She replied "Asleep." "Good" i replied. Just then Danielle came running out yelling "Daddy, Daddy there is something in Empire City killing people" "What we were just there" i replied. She told me to follow her. What i saw was horrible death and destruction on an unimaginable scale. I told her " Go get your sister out of bed honey and stay with mommy and uncle zeke until I get back." Trish asked me "What are you going to do Cole." "I'm going back and i'm going to stop that thing from killing any more people." She said "Don't go Cole you will be killed and without you i am nothing." I replied "Trish i'm the only one who can stop it." She started crying and told me "If you leave this boat you leave this family too." I told her " I love you Trish but i can't allow this to continue i have to stop this now." She told me "Come back to me Cole promise me" I said to her "I always do." I headed for the destroyed empire city knowing i would probably meet up with that Monster there. It took me a few days to find him but i did. I saw it and for a moment i thought that it was the devil himself. I had practiced my powers the past few day frying stuff on the way there. I shot a few bolts at him and all it did was piss it off. I fired a couple rockets at it and what happened next was horrible. The pain of defeat was excruciating. I knew now that i could never defeat this Beast. I fled back to trish and the kids. When i got there Zeke asked "Well what happened brother." I told him "I got my ass kicked thats what happened." Trish came in and kissed me because she thought i was dead. She asked me "How did you escape" I responded "It allowed me to flee before it blew up the city. I couldn't stop it and we need to get as far as we can before it kills all of you." Zeke asked me "Well where the hell are we supposed to go." I told them "I don't know yet but i do know we need to get as far away from here as possible. I've improved some of my abilities so we can get away faster so long as you all hold onto me when we travel." Zeke said to me "Brother you need to take your family and go i'll hold my own against him and give you some time." "How are you gonna do that Zeke I could barely hold my own against him." i replied. He went below deck and got a metal stick out of one of his drawers and gave it to me. He told me " Use this only as a last resort in case it catches up with you." I asked "How does it work". He replied "Run an electrical current through it." I nodded and had Trish go get the kids. We left immediately left the boat and headed for San Ceresco so that we could live normal for at least awhile. We continued to watch the news to see if it made it's way to New Marais yet. And one night when we were watching the news i saw Zeke's boat launch a Nuke at the Beast from the news chopper. His boat was destroyed in the resulting blast. Trish and the children began to cry at the loss of their Uncle Zeke. I told them "Everything is going to be fine." Then I looked back at the screen and saw after the smoke cleared away the Beast just took the Nuke in like it was nothing and then threw a fireball at the news chopper. I turned the tv off and told them "It's time to go." I grabbed them and we fled to Panama city. Danielle asked me "Why don't you just kill the Beast" I replied "I can't i'm too weak." Trish took away my disappointed daughters and got us an apartment. I looked up a secret organization called the First Sons. The website said that they were a group of powerful psychics and mentalists. They created a device called the Ray Sphere and their current leader was named Alden Tate. I stormed one their facilities and stole the plans for the Ray Sphere. I went home and Trish asked me "Where were you" "Getting something" i replied. She told me "Cole I know you have it". "Have what?" i asked. "The designs for the Ray Sphere." she replied. "How did you know i had them." i asked. "Well that doesn't matter, all that matters is that you don't use it." she replied. "It's just in case all else fails."i told her. She demanded "Destroy it or i will". I threw the Ray Sphere off the boat but i had kept the designs so i could make another. She kissed me and walked away. I knew I would have to use it, we couldn't run forever eventually he will catch us. He did and now my family is dead. I went back in time using the device zeke gave me. When came back however the device had attached itself to me and given me unlimited energy. I took control of the First Sons and accelerated the Ray Sphere's development. I put my past self through hell all so he would be the saviour i failed to be. Chapter 3: Sasha Kuo unhooked me from the machine and allowed me to rest my body stating "How's it feel to be fully sycronized with Kessler." I replied "I feel like shit." "Good that means it's working" she replied. I walked away and had another vision but it was from my past i saw trish dying at the hands of kessler and then i saw my would-be family being killed by the Beast. I then had a psychic talk with Kessler. He told me "This isn't what i went back in time for. So that you could take the beast's powers and do what he would've done. I am ashamed of you Cole. Think of Trish what she would've wanted you to do." I replied "I did what i thought was right and I don't care about what you have to say." He vanished and i went to bed. The next morning i got up and Kuo hooked me in and asked me "Are you ready Cole" I replied "Yeah" Then before I chose she asked me "Cole you didn't have to give up the Beast's powers to save me so why did you?" I told "Well Kuo you're the only person on the planet who i can trust and you've been my ally longer than anyone who's still alive." There was more to it than that but i didn't tell her. I chose Sasha next. I was born in Maine and when i was young i made my cat bite my dogs jugular vein, killing it. My parents killed my cat because i turned it on them next. "How are you doing this Sasha and why?" I killed my mother with her own knife but my father was immune to the effects of my powers. He drove me to an insane asylum in Empire City secretly owned by the First Sons. Over the next few years they helped me with my powers. I developed a relationship with Kessler when i was in my thirties and we had several "excursions" away from the First Sons and went back to Maine for a weekend. We came back and Kessler had a bike courier detonate the Ray Sphere in which my powers escalated. I lost my hair and covered the lower half of my body with black tar and began making Reapers. We attacked everything in sight. Kuo took me off the machine "You have her powers. That was disturbing." she told me. "Yeah it was, i always knew she was sick but not that sick." i replied. "Well let"s go see what powers you have." she told me. Chapter 4: The Original Ray Sphere I created three reapers out of conduit civilians and commanded them to use their powers against Kuo for training. She was able to take down two of them but the other one jumped on her back and started to choke her so i used precision on him and killed him. She told me "Thank You but please never do that again." After that she asked me "Seriously Cole why did you save me from the rebels." I replied "I saved you because it reminded me of when kessler killed trish. I will not allow another person that i love to die." She told me to get some rest. I did and the next morning Kuo took me into a room that had what looked to be a golden Ray Sphere at its center. Kuo told me "This is the orginal ray sphere from Kessler's timeline. It is approximately a hundred times stronger than the one that you activated in Empire City twice." "How is it that powerful." i replied. She told me "The First Sons in Kessler's timeline had created it from five blast cores." I activated it and I felt It's powers surging through me and then it cracked open and I absorbed the vortex's energy. My powers soared to new heights. I sent out a huge Ray Sphere Blast activating all of the world's Conduits to their full potential but also reviving humanity. I challenged the general for control over the conduits. I beat him easily and took the beast's powers back. Unfortunately many Conduits wanted to rule the world. I made contact with a doctor named Dr. Louis White. The next month I was scouring the world for Evil Conduits, I saw the Behemoth tearing up San Ceresco. I tried to fight it but then I was overwhelmed by Reapers. Bertrand changed back into his humanoid form and told me that he was a clone of Bertrand made with a piece of the Beast's DNA. He told me "Give me Your power." I replied "Go fuck yourself" and put all my power into an orb of pure energy and sent it to the alternate universe where i used the RFI Dr. White. I contacted myself after i brought him, Kuo, Nix, and LaRoche back to life. Final Resort Bertrand got angry and killed Kuo. I told Bertrand "You shouldn't have done that asshole." He looked down at me and I smirked. "What are you so happy about freak?" He asked confused. "I have a feeling that neither of us is making it out of here alive." I replied and broke the cage and killed all of the reapers. "Mono eh Mono." I told him. Then we charged at each other and rammed right into each other. We were both knocked backed into cars. I stumbled to my feet and overcharged myself and we ran into each other and he was knocked back. I could feel my body weakening so I grabbed a hold of him as my body was reduced to pure energy and I exploded. My lightning turned blue as I did this. I killed Bertrand in the process. Epilogue The Blast wiped out everything in the radius. Cole had gained his humanity back. But he would never be able to tell the tale. Cole was a hero. He had saved us all from destruction. The Beast had gained his humanity. This is the end of Cole. At least in this universe. The End? To be continued....InFAMOUS 2:Post Beast Category:Kesslerbeast Category:Evil Cole Stories Category:Completed Stories